Semiconductor die, wafers, and/or substrates may be joined to other semiconductor die, wafers, and/or substrates with an adhesive. Application of adhesive to the semiconductor die, wafers, and/or substrates to be joined, however, may be complicated by topography of the semiconductor die, wafers, and/or substrates. In addition, establishing a uniform layer of adhesive on the areas of the semiconductor die, wafers, and/or substrates to be joined may be challenging.